Wanting to Fit In
by Pricat
Summary: After an incident at high school, Snowgre finds he and others he cares about have powers but it's not easy fitting in when you're a meta ogre. Things change when a meta ogre gang wants him to join but are they really what he thinks?
1. Destiny in an Instant

Wanting to Fit In

Ch 1

It was a normal day at Duloc High and Snowgre was bored in Home room.

His friend Mikaz was sitting next to him reading a comic book. "Man that sucks having to listen to the teacher. Her voice is like nails on a chalk board." He told Snowgre.

But Snowgre wasn't pating attention. He was listening to rock music on his MP3 player.

Sudden;y they heard the fire bells go off. Snowgre and Mikaz went with the rest of their class into the hall way.

There was a sreange black gas in the air.

Snowgre started coughing as he breathed the gas in.

Mikaz was freaked as his friend fainted.

"_What do I do? I need to get somebody before it's too late." _He thought as he saw a guy in a protective suit.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." The man told him.

"Where did the gas come from?" Mikaz asked worried.

"From the Chemistry lab." He answered Mikaz.

At Farbuck's Fiona's Swampberry cell phone began to ring.

Leah and Carley saw worry in her face as she talked on the phone.

"What's up? I brought muffins!" Shrek told them.

"Honey…. Now isn't the time for muffins. Something bad happened at Snowgre's high school.

There was an incident in the Chemistry lad making this gas roam the halls." She explained.

"What about Snowgre? Is he okay?" Shrek asked her sadly.

"He breathed in the gas and fainted. He's in rgw emergency room." Fiona answered as she and Shrek left.

"I hope Snowgre's alright." Carley said as she watched Leah eat a muffin.

"Yeah me too. We should go see if he's okay." Leah told her.

"Sure. Let's go there." Carley told her as they left.

Inside Snowgre, his body and DNA were changing. He was having strange dreams.

Fiona then saw Leah and Carley show up.

"We came because we care. And we're worried about Snowgre too." Leah said.

"Thanks guys but Snowgre's waking up." She replied.

Hours later Snowgre was in bed in his room at the swamp asleep.

He felt weird.

"_I hope the kid's okay. He must be freaked by what happened in school today." _He heard Shrek's voice say in his head as the elder ogre watched him sleep as he opened the door a crack.

Snowgre opened his eyes and turned on his lamp.

He looked at his body. Nothing physical had changed but it felt like inside he'd changed.

He then saw Mikaz's image in his mind clear as day.

Suddenly his body changed.

When he looked in the mirror, he saw Mikaz standing where he was.

He was freaked but watched as he changed back into himself. There was a light blue glow in his eyes when he did it.

"What happened to me?

Why did it make me a freak?" he said as he froze with fear...


	2. Secrets

Wanting to Fit In

Ch 2

The next morning Snowgre got up groggily. He hadn't slept very well because of last night.

Leah smiled at him as she and Carley sat at the table.

"Good morning! How did you sleep?" Leah asked as he sat beside her.

"Not good. I…. Didn't get much sleep." He answered her.

Shrek was making pancakes while Fiona was cooking eggs.

One of the pancakes was stuck to the ceiling.

He stared at the pancake.

Suddenly his eyes glowed with that blue light as it fell onto a plate he made hover in the air.

Shrek and Fiona were speechless at that.

"I'm sorry!" he said running off into his room and slammed the door.

"How did he do that? It was… weird." Fiona asked softly.

"I think the gas he breathed in changed him. We need to get tests done.

Just to help him, you know?" Shrek said to them.

Leah watched as Fiona phoned the doctor.

Carley and Leah saw sadness in Snowgre's eyes as they walked to school.

"_I hope he's alright. Yesterday must've been scary for him." _He heard Carley say in his head.

He was in junior high while she and Leah were freshmen in high school.

He saw Mikaz wait for him outside Home room as the two girls left.

"Where's everybody else?" Snowgre asked him.

"Most of them won't be coming back. They had strange reactions to that gas they breathed in. There's only a few left beside you and me.

I was really worried about you yesterday.

I thought…. I lost you." He told him.

"No I'm okay, I guess. My cousin is taking me to the doctor's for tests. You wouldn't believe what I did this morning." Snowgre told him as Mikaz saw his eyes glow with that blue light.

"_Oh man I should've breathed in that gas. Snowgre has powers but he still looks the same. Why?" _he thought.

He had no idea Snowgre had heard his thought.

But later he was feeling tired as he, Shrek and Fiona waited for the doctor to come back with the results.

"You didn't get enough sleep, did you last night?" Fiona asked.

"I…. Was freaked. Last night I changed into Mikaz and changed back into myself. I wanted to tell you guys but I thought you'd freak out.

I was pretty scared." Snowgre answered as he rested his eyes as she and Shrek went into the offiee to talk to the doctor.

Leah was at Anime Club in high school. Carley was outside waiting for her. She had her symbol cane with her.

She then saw a group of cheer leaders surround her headed by Kathlyn and her friend Tiffany.

"Well if it isn't the half blind ogre lover! Where are your freaky friends?

Did they abandon you because you're uglier than them!" they cackled.

She then felt her head ache and her eyes glow with orange light. Suddenly a pack of lions appeared.

"H-How did they get here? Maybe she brought them here.

Make them go away!" Tiffany said shivering.

Leah watched as Carley made them vanish but saw the orange light fade and her eyes were blue again.

"_She must have powers like Snowgre. _

_I wonder what kind?" _she thought.

"What's wrong? Where did those lions come from and how did they vanish like that?" Brittany asked her.

"I'm not sure, okay?" Leah answered.

She noticed Carley was very quiet as they walked back to the swamp.

She and Carley shared a secret relationship which nobody but Snowgre knew about. He thought it gross when they kissed but it wasn't his choice, he just respected it.

Carley then walked into the room she and Leah shared. Her eyes glowed with that orange light after she finished her homework.

Somebody appeared. It was Ogre Child, her alter ego and warrior heroine of her kingdom Aria.

"You seem sad. You want to talk about it?" she said.

Carley nodded.

"I know I have powers like Snowgre's. Only mine are different. Mine bring anything I imagine to life.

I realised that this afternoon when I accidentally brought a pack of lions to life but I got rid of them.

I want to tell my friends especially Leah. But they'd be afraid of me. I... can't control these powers." she told her.

"Maybe they won't be afraid. You thought they'd be afraid if they found out you were disabled but they weren't.

Snowgre has powers too." Ogre Child told her.

A smile crossed her face as her eyes glowed with orange light and Ogre Child had disappeared.

Leah then heard Shrek and Fiona talking.

It was about Snowgre.

"What're we gonna tell him about this? He's freaked out enough as it is but he'll flip when we tell him about him having powers due to that gas he breathed in." Shrek said.

Fiona nodded. She knew how much he wanted to protect Snowgre but she knew he would be upset if he found out on his own and realised his own family didn't tell him.

"I know but he'll not be able to take being different. He'll be depressed. He might be able to read our minds but we can't read his." Fiona replied.

"I think we... should tell him. Besides there's a lot of kids affected by this gas so maybe he'll find somebody like him." Shrek told her gently.

Leah then went into her and Carley's room. She saw her girl friend asleep on the bed. She then saw something snuggling beside her.

It was a Psammead.

"I think her powers are to do with her imagination. Anything she imagunes she can bring to life! She must've wanted to scare those cheer leaders who picked on us so those ;opns appeared." she thought as she left the room.

She then went to get a snack.

"Snowgre! We need to talk." Fiona said as he came down stairs.

Nerves gripped him as he went into the living room...


	3. Afraid

Wanting to Fit In

Ch 3

Snowgre was nervous as he sat on the couch. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked nervous.

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble. We… got the results back from the doctor." Fiona reassured him gently.

"Okay. So what did he say?" Snowgre asked them.

"That gas changed your DNA. It gave you and other kids affected by it powers." Shrek told him.

"You mean like in comic books?" Snowgre asked.

"Yes. You have the powers to change your form into anything you want just by thinking about it and can read minds and move things with your mind." Shrek explained gently.

There was shock in Snowgre's eyes hearing that.

Shrek watched as he ran off.

Fiona knew he was worried about Snowgre.

Snowgre had went for a walk to think about things.

"_So I'm a freak now thanks to that gas. Great! Nobody will care about me, just my powers. _

_I should just die. _

_But maybe I can get help for it._

_Shrek probably wants to send me away like my parents did when I was born." _he thought as he was in the park.

He realised it was getting dark and saw a gang surround him.

They were ogres wearing leather jackets and bandannas along with fingerless gloves.

"What's a kid like you doing out here this time of night? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" they snickered as their eyes glowed with green light.

"Wait. There's something about him that makes him like us." Another ogre said as he appeared out of the shadows.

He had purple skin, a black goatee, wore a huge black trench coat and a blue bandanna.

"What do you mean boss? He's just some dumb ogre kid!" one of the others said.

He then waited and saw Snowgre's eyes glow with blue light as he became Shrek but then became himself again.

"I see you're a meta ogre like us. You have another gift besides the one you just revealed, don't you?" he told Snowgre.

"Yeah but what's a meta ogre? Who're you guys?" Snowgre asked them.

They laughed at that.

"A meta ogre is an ogre with extra ordinary powers like you and us. You see we were affected by that gas from the chemistry lab.

We're the Power Freakz. We're being labelled as losers, monsters but we're going to prove them wrong.

My name's Vai. I'm the leader of our little group.

What do you say?

Want to be accepted, feel like things are normal?

I know you're afraid of yourself, you know your family will hate you because of your gifts.

My friends and I can help you feel like you belong." HE EXPLAINED.

Snowgre wasn't sure.

"I'll think of it, okay?" he told him.

"Sure. Let us know soon, okay?" Vai told him as they watched him leave.

"Why do you want him for?" one of Vai's crew asked him.

"He's too valuable to pass up." Vai answered as they left the park.

Vai then used his powers of blending in with shadows to enter Shrek's house.

He could sense more powered people in the area but smiled.

"Her powers are valuable too. If Snowgre doesn't join, then I'll make his little friend join!" he thought as he left.

Fiona then saw Shrek look into Leah and Carley's room. He was worried.

He had a feeling that his friend had powers too like Snowgre but were different.

He then saw Carley toss and turn in her sleep.

"You okay? Wake up please!" he yelled. Leah then walked in as Carley opened her eyes.

That orange glow was in her eyes as she woke up.

Izz, her Psammead was hiding under the bed.

"You okay? What... did you see?" Leah asked her gently. "I saw something happen to Artie. He's coming now but he's not the same!" she answered her.

Shrek wondered what she meant but saw Artie walk in. He nearly fainted. Artie was a zombie like teen with glowing violet eyes.

Suddenly ghosts appeared.

Leah smiled at that.

"A-Artie you okay?" Shrek asked. "Help me! I'm a freak!" he said as he changed back to his normal self and fainted.

The ghosts vanished. "Aw man!" Leah said pouting. Carley laughed at that.

"Will Artie be okay?" she asked him. "I think the shock of having powers freaked him out. He must be able to control ghosts and other things. He's a meta human like Snowgre is a meta ogre." Shrek answered her.

Leah's eyes shone with delight at hearing about Artie's powers.

Fiona made a face as she knew she would ask Artie all sorts of questions when he woke up. Shrek laughed nervously as he watched Artie sleep.

But in Wprchester Lance had gained powers too. He could steal other people's powers and use them for a while.

He wanted revenge on Artie and his friends. "Why should a loser like him become a somebody with powers?

I should be on top, not him!" he said as his eyes glowed with pink light.

Tiffany had gained powers too but wasn't sure what hers were yet. She decided to test them out.

She looked at a geeky guy as her eyes glowed with golden light. Suddenly he came running over to her.

"Marry me Tiff! I love you!" he said trying ti kiss her. She looked at him again and he forgot.

An evil smile crossed her face at that.

Snowgre was lying on his bed thinking about what Vai had told him. He knew the others would treat him differently but they were his family, sort of.

As long as he could remember, he'd been living here. He knew nothing about his parents or what they were like.

He then snuck out and went to the park where Vai and his friends were.

He watched as they used their powers to do bad things like set the grass on fire, make mini earth quakes and other stuff.

He then went back to the swamp. He saw Leah with Artie outside. He had a feeling they were talking about his powers.

Fiona was with Shrek and the others msking hot chocolate and making smores.

He wondered where Carley was. She was in her room talking to Ogre Child who she made reappear.

"How do you do that?" she heard him ask and was nervous as her eyes glowed with orange light making Ogre Child fade.

He smiled looking at her. "You have powers too, don't you?" he said excitedly. She looked nervous.

"Please don't tell! Yhey'll not accept me and be afraid of me especially Leah! I don't want to lose the only family that loves me as I am!" she said scared.

He understood as tears fell from her eyes. "It's okay. I won't tell them. I know how you feel. I'm afraid of others finding out too.

You're still the cool person we fell in love with, just better." he told her. A smile crossed her face at that.

"Yeah I know. I hope Artie's okay. Leah's been talking to him for hours." she replied as they went down stairs.

She heard Artie talk to Leah. "What if your friend, the one you love has powers?

Wou;d you still love her for her or become afraid of her?

You see I know Carley has changed. Maybe she's like me, too afraid to admit it in case you would be freaked." he said to her.

"I wouldn't be scared. I love her for who she is, not because she's different. Besides if she had powers, they'd be cool like yours." she replied to him.

Carley smiled hearing that. Maybe she could show Leah since she would understand.

Her eyes then glowed with orange light and a were wolf puppy appeared. It then came over to Leah and rested on her lap.

"Where did he come from?" she asked curious. "I think I know. Somebody's been listening to us." Artie told her.

Carley then stepped out from where she was hiding.

"Did you do this?" Leah asked pointing to the were wolf. She nodded.

"Yes. I have powers. Whatever I imagine, I can bring to life." she answered as she held a hand out in front of her and her eyes glowed with orange light making bats fly out of it.

"Cool! Why didn't you tell me before? Were you afraid to tell us?" she asked her.

She nodded. "Yes I was. I... thought you wouldn't love me because of it but I was wrong. You love me for me." she answered softly.

Lance smirked as he saw Artie with the others.

Soon he'd get his revenge.

But then Vai and his gang showed up...


	4. Family To Me

Wanting to Fit In

Ch 4

Snowgre heard Vai laugh. He had a feeling he and his gang were after him but saw Vai try to grab Carley.

"Wait! Why do you want her? I thought you wanted me!" he yelled as Artie's eyes glowed with violet light and he became a zombie again.

He made a protective shield around Carley from spirit energy.

Snowgre then made some of Vai's friends fly off using his mind power.

"We want to help too!" Leah said but Snowgre stopped her.

Leah I know you want to help her but we're the only ones who can take on Vai, okay?" he told her.

She and the others felt helpless.

Shrek then felt surges of power as anger flowed through him.

Both Snowgre and Vai felt the ground shake as Shrek walked over to them. There was indigo light glowing in his eyes making them look dark red.

Vai ran off scared.

Artie and Snowgre high fived each other. Shrek sank to his knees in agony.

Carley then helped him up after the shield disappeared.

"Thanks." He said. "No problem. Are….. you feeling okay?" she told him.

"I'm not so sure. I feel really weird. I wanted to help so bad that it happened." He answered.

"Maybe you should rest." She told him as they went back inside.

"Goodnight Dad, I mean my friend! Ignore what I said a few minutes ago, okay?" she said covering her mouth.

Leah smiled. She'd heard her friend's slip up.

She knew how Shrek and the others felt like a family to her.

She watched as Carley went to their room and got changed into warm pyjamas.

Leah was talking to Fiona.

"Is she okay? I heard what she said. I understand." She told Leah.

"I guess you guys are like a family to her, you guys do to me but more so to her." Leah replied to her.

"What about her family in your world? Doesn't she belong with them?" she asked Leah.

"She loves them but they treat her like a freak because she's disabled. With you guys and me. She feels like she belongs with those who understand her and love her for who she is." Leah explained.

Fiona watched as she went to her and Carley's room.

The light was still on as she came into the room.

Carley was still awake, just lying there. She saw sadness in her eyes.

"Hey you okay? You seem distracted tonight." She said as she hugged her.

"Sorry. I…. Was thinking about stuff, that's all." She answered softly.

"_It feels bad inside because you want to belong, to be a part of something with our friends._

_Maybe we could be a family. A family is made up of people that love and care for you." _Leah thought as she kissed Carley on the lips.

That made things better.

A smile crossed Carley's face at that.

Meanwhile Shrek was still awake. He was thinking of what Carley had accidentally said.

Fiona was asleep. Lance then snuck into the house.

He knew Artie was here and he could take care of him easily.

"That's good. His friends are asleep so won't be able to help him when I make my move!" he thought as he approached Artie. He was asleep in a sleeping bag in Snowgre's room.

But the were wolf was there too. He watched as it woke up. Artie heard it howl and woke up. He was nervous seeing Lance there.

"W-What're you doing here? I thought you weren't graduating because you got held back!" Artie yelled.

Lance chuckled at that.

"You're still a loser no matter who your friends are or if you became King!" he yelled as Artie became his zombie self but this time skeletons appeared.

"H-How did you do that? How come your powers are better than mine? You're supposed to be nothing but a loser!

Ever since you left and became King, I'm not hot with the ladies anymore because of you!" Lance yelled as he lunged at Artie but was stopped by something.

It was Ogre Child. Snowgre smiled as he saw this. He'd been woken up by this as well as Carley. She wanted to help Artie stop Lance.

"Who's that kid with the glowing orange eyes? She's a bigger loser than you!" Lance jeered as he hit her in the face and sent her flying.

Artie then saw him laugh as he ran off into the night.

"You okay?" he asked Carley helping her up. Pain throbbed through her face but more through her arm.

Snowgre watched as she gripped her left arm and gritted her teeth.

"My arm! It hurts!" she said softly.

Snowgre then put an ice pack on it and then bandaged it.

"Thanks guys. I'm... sorry." she told them sadly.

"What did you do?" Artie asked her.

"For being a disabled loser. I'm just a burden to you guys. I... should just go." she replied as she left the room.

Snowgre looked worried after hearing that. He hoped she would feel better.

The next morning Leah woke up to find Carley wasn't there. This frightened her.

"We have reason to believe she ran away. She helped me take on Lance and he said she was a bigger loser than Artie. She's hurt with a broken arm." Snowgre explained to her.

Artie saw worry in both Leah and Shrek's eyes after they heard that.

"We've gotta find her!" she told him as she ran out with Shrek, Fiona and Snowgre following her.

Vai laughed as he saw Carley on her own.

"I see Lance did his job! Let's go entice her to jion us!" he told his crew as they went off to where the kid was.

Leah found Carley sitting outside Farnuck's on a bench. She looked like she'd been crying.

"You okay? We were worried when we found you weren't in the swamp." she told her sitting beside her.

"I-I'm sorry. I felt like you would all be happier without me. I'm just a loser, a disabled one at that." Carley told her.

Leah wrapped her arms around her. "You're not a loser.

You're so much more than that to me and the others.

I know you've been feeling like you don't belong but maybe we... could be a family, you know.

You, me, Artie, Snowgre, Shrek and Fiona. It could work.

Besides a family is made up of people who love and care for one another.

What do you think?" Leah told her softly.

But then they heard Shrek, Artie and Snowgre calling for help... Vai had caught them in his trap he'd set to lure Carley into joining him.

"Hold on guys! We're coming!" Leah yelled as they were in the castle, in the throne room.

"What do you want?" Carley asked Vai when they arrived.

"You. You're a meta human but you don't want them to know. You see my friends and I can be your family. Join us and you'll never feel lonely again." he answered her.

Leah then fell to the ground. This made Carley angry.

She looked at her friends, then at Vai. Her friends loved her as a person, cared for her, made her feel like she belonged but Vai only cared about hurting people.

"No Vai I don't wanna be part of your family! All you care about is hurting others while I care for my friends!

I'd rather be with them than you!" she answered.

Leah and the others watched as Vai made rocks fakk on top of her friend.

"Come on guys let's go! This was a waste of time." Vai said as he and his friends went off.

Leah watched as Snowgre broke out of the trap along with Shrek and Artie.

They looked shocked at what happened. Suddenly they saw the rocks break as Carley came out from under them.

Leah saw cuts and bruises all over her friend as she staggered over and fell into her arms.

"Let's go back. I'm glad she's safe." she told them.

Fiona noticed they were very quiet at breakfast.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked them.

"No not really." Artie replied as he drank coffee. Leah then went upstairs to her and Carley's room with a tray of food on it. She put it on the bedside table.

Carley then opened her eyes.

"Hey how're you feeling? The guys were worried about you." she asked gently.

"Sire, very sore. I'm sorry I didn't go with Vai. I was but then I realised that he only cared about himself. You guys... are like family to me.

You care about me, make me feel like life is worth living." Carley told her as her eyes closed and she drifted back into sleep...

In the kitchen Shrek and Snowgre were talking about something important...


	5. Finding Out

Wanting to Fit In

Ch 5

Leah watched as Carley was quiet as they walked to school.

She knew she was thinking about what had happened outside Farbuck's the other day.

"_That was freaky what happened when Vai made those rocks fall on you. Snowg and the others were worried about you but I was more worried._

_What would've happened if she had joined Vai and his gang?_

_Nothing good would've happened._

" She thought.

Snowgre was lost in his own thoughts about his parents.

He'd had another dream about them.

It had to do with somebody in the shadows. In it he couldn't see his parents but he could hear them begging for mercy.

Then total darkness.

He saw his two friends waiting outside college.

He remembered they were now his older sisters after the talk he, Artie, Shrek and Fiona had yesterday.

Yesterday he, Shrek, Fiona and Artie were in the kitchen.

_They were thinking of what had happened this morning with Carley and Vai._

"_What did you want to talk about? Is it to do with what happened earlier?" Artie asked Shrek._

_The elder ogre nodded._

"_Yes about that and about family." He answered him. _

"_Wait! What did you mean when you said family?" Snowgre asked him._

"_We're already a family and Leah's a member already…" Shrek mumbled nervous._

_He wasn't good at explaining this._

"_You're talking about Carley, aren't you?" Fiona said, a smile crossing her face._

"_Yes it is. She has nobody but us and Leah so I was thinking of letting her be a part of the family._

_I know you think this is weird but it's worth it." Shrek replied._

"_Yeah it's a great idea." They heard somebody say. _

_It was Leah._

"_I agree with Leah. What about everybody else?" Fiona told them._

"_I agree with you guys." Artie replied._

_Snowgre wasn't sure of this but went along with the idea._

He sighed thinking of his family.

But it didn't make things fair for him. He wanted to know what happened to his family.

But every time he asked, Shrek changed the subject.

Leah was in Anime Club at the moment but was worried.

Carley was out at the gates waiting for her alone.

Brittany then saw Goth girls surround her.

Leah saw they were meta ogres.

This worried her.

Even since she had her powers, Carley felt less confident than ever.

"_I wish I could help you. It makes me feel helpless like the other day._

_I could've kicked his butt yet I was afraid._

_Why?" _Leah thought as she saw her lying on the ground.

As she went out there, she saw the gang of meta ogres walk past her laughing.

It made her blood boil in rage.

"I-I'm okay Leah." Carley said as Leah helped her up..

She saw a nasty cut near her eye.

There were tears in her eyes as they walked home to the swamp.

Leah watched as Carley went into the bathroom after finishing her homework.

Leah could hear her crying.

She felt nervous but helpless.

She then came back into the room. She had a plaster over the cut.

"It's okay. People are always going to hate me as long as I live." She told her.

"Hey it's okay. The others and I love you for who you are especially me." Leah reassured her.

A smile crossed her face at that.

"Yeah I know you do." She told her.

Leah then kissed her on the lips. After that Carley felt better. Nobody knew about that.

But they then heard yelling and went down stairs.

Tiffany was there and was using her charm powers on Shrek but for some reason they weren't working.

"Why won't you love me, fear me, be my slave?" she screamed.

Fiona looked pretty steamed. Artie and Snowgre were holding her back.

"They won't work because I'm already married. I know you like me but couldn't you find a nice guy to fall in love with?" Shrek told her.

"No I can't! Ever since you showed up at Worchester, all I want is you!" Tiffany answered him.

But then somebody cackled as he appeared. He looked like somebody familar but couldn't figure it out.

"We meet again, I see." he said. He looked like a mutant Goth.

"Charming? What happened to you?" Shrek asked him.

"Let's just say I had a change." he growled as he lunged at Snowgre.

That worried Shrek.

He realised Charming looked like the freak that had killed Snowgre's arents and took their powers and souls.

"W-What do you want you freak!" Snowgre yelled.

Shrek then felt that surge of power as his eyes glowed with violet light.

Suddenly Charming was covered in quick sand.

"Who're you really? I can tell you're not Charming!" Shrek yelled.

The mutant revealed himself. He was like a ghost but wasn't dead.

"My name is Soul Dhaki. I was affected by the gas a long time ago as well as Snowgre's parents." he answered him.

Snowgre was curious.

"What happened to them?" Snowgre asked.

Soul Shaki looked nervous.

"I didn't mean to... I had to stay alive.

The only way to do it is to suck up souls from living people.

I killed them. It was after you were born.

You were in your Mom's arms screaming as it happened.

I was nearly going to kill you too if your vousin hadn't saved you." he answered.

Snowgre looked like he was going to explode.

"I'm gona... go to my room, okay? I'm tired." he said as he went up staird and slammed the door.

Leah heard him crying. She and Carley wondered what was wrong.

After the police had taken Soul Shaki away, Shrek went upstairs. He saw Carley and Leah hanging outside Snowgre's door.

"How is he?" he asked them.

"He's been crying for a while. Is something wrong?" Carley answered.

"He's hurting inside at the moment, okay? We'll tell you guys later." Shrek told them.

They understood as they went down stairs. He braced himself as he opened Snowgre's door and went in.

The ogre teen was lying on his bed asleep after his tantrum.

"I'll wait for him to wake up so we can talk." HE THOUGHT.

Later Snowgre was talking with Shrek about what Soul Shaki had said about his parents.

"It hurts especially when you wouldn't tell me." Snowgre said softly.

"I know but I didn't want you to feel depressed and do something stupid. Your parents wanted you to live and grow to have a live on your own.

Only your parents were born with their powers, they didn't breathe in the gas." Shrek replied to him.

"You mean my powers emerged on their own?" Snowgre asked surprised.

"Well they were dormant until you breathed the gas in, it just sped things up." Shrek told him.

But somebody was watching.

It was somebody from Shrek's past...


	6. New Friend

Wanting to Fit In

Ch 6

Leah was amazed as a kid was flying around on a saucer like disc.

He had messy black dreadlocks, a blue coat with a yellow collar and yellow lines on the sleeves with metal gloves and yellow glasses on his head.

"_Wow! Who's that kid?_

_He's a cool kid." _She thought as she walked into Duloc High.

Virgil then snuck into Home room. He'd been stopping some meta ogres from causing chaos as Static.

It was his first day here in Duloc.

He'd heard about the meta activity and decided that this place needed help.

He then sat next to Leah.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you here.

I'm Leah Roberts." She said to him.

"Cool! I'm Virgil Hawkins.

This kingdom is over run with meta ogres and humans.

Do you know what caused it?" he replied to her.

"Yeah there was this explosion in my brother Snowgre's high school in the Chemistry lab.

A black gas spread there and infected the human and ogre students there.

There was this cool kid on a flying disc.

Do you know him?" she replied.

"Sort of. He's a friend of mine.

He's going to clean up the chaos here." He replied.

At the canteen Virgil watched as Leah sat with Brittany and her Anime Club friends.

Carley was sitting on her own eating weed rat soup.

He walked over to her table.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure. It's a free kingdom. You're Virgil, right?

My sister Leah told me about you.

You seem nice." She replied to him.

"Your sister's nice.

Who're you?" he told her sitting down opposite her.

"I'm Carley." She said softly.

Virgil then saw two kids approach the table.

They were the school bullies.

They picked on Carley because she was disabled and was diabetic.

"Hey blind bat.

What you got for lunch?

It better be good!" they said as they tripped her onto the ground.

"Yick! Slime.

You're dead meat!" they said.

Virgil watched as she got up to her feet with a black eye.

Soup was over her shirt. Most of the kids in the room were laughing except for Leah and her friends.

Virgil went after her but Brittany stopped him.

"But I've got to help her!

I know how that feels. Something like this happened at my old school." he told her.

"She'll be okay. After those freaks pick on her, she likes to be alone for a while.

She'll be fine by the time she gets back to class." Leah told him.

This made him angry.

"Maybe Static can help out." he thought running off.

Leah wondered where he was going.

He dressed in his Static gear.

He hoped she'd talk to him.

She was sitting in the library writing fantasy stories in her notebook.

Virgil saw pain in her eyes as she wrote.

It reminded him of Jimmy Osgood.

He noticed a cane by her side with the shot cane in her left hand.

He then opened the window using his electrical powers and flew in.

Carley looked up and gasped in awe.

"Wow! Cool!

Who're you? You're a super hero, right?" she said to him.

"Yeah I am. I'm Static.

My friend Virgil told me about what happened.

Why do Mazz and Kia pick on you?" HE SAID TO HER.

She looked away for a minute.

"It's because I'm half blind.

I have Night Blindess which means I can't see in the dark and I lost all my night vision and Tunnel Vision which means I can't see sides and people appear like magic in front of me.

They also try to take my lunch but it's healthy stuff because I have Diabetes type 2 but I handle it well.

I have to use a symbol cane so people know I'm blind but that makes other kids avoid me like the Plague." she explained to him.

He understood but then the bell went.

"I'd better be going to Special Ed class.

I'll see you around, okay Static?" she told him walking off.

He then flew off and changed back into casuak clothes.

He sighed walking to Biology.

Later Leah was hanging with the other kids at Anime Club when Snowgre showed up.

Carley was playing with her imaginary ogre friend she'd made real using her powers.

They were throwing a base ball around.

Virgil watched silently.

There was something about this he didn't understand as he saw Carley's eyes glow with orange light...

But then he heard Carley scream as Mar, Shrek's father ambushed Snowgre and her.

Mar looked like his son but had violet eyes.

He then spat out a sticky goo that kept them to the ground.

"Don't worry Carley, it'll be okay.

Use your powers.

Bring something you imagine to life." Snowgre reassured her.

She nodded as her eyes glowed with that orange light as Ogre Child appeared along with Jen, the Ogarian Knight.

"Thanks guys. Let's take care of him!" Snowgre said as his eyes glowed with blue light and he turned into a huge snake that twisted around Mar's body.

Carley smiled as Static showed up.

He watched as Snowgre transformed back into himself and let go of Mar.

"It's okay Snowg! Static can help. This is why he's here." Carley told Snowgre as Ogre Child and Jen disappeared back into her.

Static saw that after Mar ran off but before he could ask, they were gone...


End file.
